Ultime rencontre
by nictus
Summary: Dernière rencontre avant la fin. Quand Harry a l'occasion de lui dire tout ce qu'il pense.


**Ultime rencontre. **

Et voilà c'est fini, il est parti, à jamais mort et enterré. Maintenant il est seul. Seul contre Lui. Seul avec sa tristesse et sa colère. Il contempla la tombe blanche au milieu du parc. Il était seul, il faisait nuit. Il était sortit en douce, avec sa cape. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit pendant ces soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble à retracer le passé de Voldemort.

Il repensa aux larmes qu'il avait eu le soir de la mort de Sirius, Ses yeux bleus emplis d'une tristesse infinie. Il aurait pu…. Il aurait dû le consoler. Mais aveuglé par son propre chagrin, il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait pas pu bouger…. Il repensa au soutien inconditionnel qu'il lui offrait depuis toujours. Aux protections dont il l'avait entouré… Et maintenant, c'est fini, Il est trop tard. Trop tard pour lui dire. Lui dire quoi ? Tout. Aujourd'hui, il est seul. Son protecteur, le dernier rempart, son père de substitution est mort. Il laissa couler ses larmes brûlantes. Brûlantes comme son amour, comme sa colère, sa tristesse.

« _ Tu aurais dû me le dire…dit une voix douce derrière lui. Nous aurions pu passer du temps ensemble.

Harry se retourna vivement sa baguette prête. Une silhouette sombre et en même temps pleine de lumière approchait. Il croyait la reconnaître… Quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres, Harry le reconnut et vacilla sur place. Dumbledore avançait sereinement, vêtu des habits dans lesquelles il était mort.

_ Mais vous êtes mort ! s'exclama Harry.

_ Oui. Reconnut Dumbledore. En effet….

_ Vous êtes un fantôme…

_ Si on peut dire çà…

_ Mais alors, si vous êtes mort moi aussi ?

_ Oh non, Harry, non, tu n'es pas mort.

_ Mais….

Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe près du lac, le château était plongé dans le noir, seule la cabane de Hagrid était allumé, ils entendaient les sanglots du demi-géant. Harry regardait Dumbledore assis près de lui. Le feu directeur regardait en silence son ancien élève.

_ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? demanda-t-il doucement en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux. Pourquoi as-tu gardé cela pour toi ? Nous aurions pu….

_ Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est que très récemment que je m'en suis rendu compte. Peut-être même lorsque j'ai vu la baguette de Rogue pointée sur vous… Vous me manquez professeur… murmura Harry. Poudlard sera vide sans vous… Je n'arriverais pas à tuer Voldemort sans votre aide… Je ne sais pas où sont les Horcruxes.

_ J'ai confiance en toi Harry. Répondit doucement le vieil homme en prenant la main de Harry.

_ Comme vous avez eu confiance en Rogue ? rétorqua Harry. Il vous a tué ! Vous êtes mort à cause de lui !

_ Je serais mort sans son aide… Ma main. Expliqua-t-il devant l'air intrigué du jeune homme. Le maléfice se serait étendu. Il s'est étendu et je serais mort. Severus n'a fait que précipiter les choses.

Harry ressentit une boule se formait dans sa gorge, les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

_ Je professeur… Vous allez rester ici ?

_ Non, je ne peux pas.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien Dumbledore était triste.

_ Ils m'attendent. Dit-il en soupirant tristement. Ils m'ont envoyé pour que je te dise au revoir. Fais confiance à tes amis. Ils te seront fidèles. Ils voulaient aussi que je te dise de poursuivre ta mission. Tu dois la poursuivre seul. Je suis désolé de t'imposer ce fardeau. Crois-moi lorsque je te le dis. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je voulais que tu vives ta vie.

_ Qui « Ils » ?

_ Je ne peux pas te répondre.

_ Restez professeur…

Les larmes que Harry tentait vainement de retenir coulèrent sur ses joues pâles… Il ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Il avait besoin de pleurer.

_ Je vous en prie… Il y a tellement de chose que je ne sais pas que je voudrais vous dire… S'il vous plait.

_ Je ne peux pas… Pardonnes-moi.

_ Mais vous n'écoutez jamais ce que l'on vous dit. Restez avec moi…

_ Ils m'attendent et je ne peux pas Les faire attendre. Il faut que je te dise…

_ Restez !

_ Non. Je…

_ Je vous aime… Je

_ Tu aurais dû me le dire avant….

_ Restez… Ma vie n'est rien… Je n'y arriverais pas seul… Je suis tout seul… Je n'avais plus que vous… Plus que vous…

_ Pardonne-moi…

_ Pardonnez-moi ce que je n'ai pas dis ou fait et ce que j'ai fait… Je vous en prie professeur restez avec moi…

_ Tu dois me laisser partir Harry, tu dois me laisser partir… Il le faut.

_ Non :

Le jeune homme s'agrippa au vieux sorcier, il sanglotait sur l'épaule de Dumbledore qui ne savait pas s'il devait Leur obéir et revenir ou rester. Partir vers Eux ou rester là où son cœur se trouvait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les règles de ce monde ne sont pas comme celles du monde des Vivant… Doucement, il s'écarta de Harry.

_ Je serais là avec toi toujours. Quand tu perdras espoir rappelle-toi ce que je ne suis pas aussi loin que tu le penses. Je continuerais à veiller sur toi de là bas.

_ Je vous en prie, restez avec moi…

_ Pardonnes-moi Harry…. »

Harry vit le corps de Dumbledore s'effaçait comme un dessin à la craie sous la pluie, petit à petit, il regagnait l'autre monde. Ses yeux bleus disparurent en dernier. Harry pouvait y distinguer de l'amour beaucoup d'amour et de la tristesse mais en même temps un peu de joie… Il était joyeux, il avait trouvé le repos… Mais pour lui, Harry le repos n'existait pas. Il allait devoir se battre seul. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il n'avait plus d'autre choix. Mourir ou Tuer.


End file.
